The Wrath of Master Xehanort - Alternate Endings!
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Now, what happens when instead of Pyrrhon coming into the scene and killing Kefka, someone else comes instead and then asks Flandre a very important question?


**Hello all, I realized I made a lot of people upset for having Pyrrhon come into the scene and killed Kefka just like that...so, I thought about using an alternate ending...or endings as you will soon see. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dancing Mad (Final Fantasy VI)**

"I'm anything but down!" Kefka exclaimed. "Show me your real power!"

"Oh we'll show you alright!" Marisa exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles. "We're gonna show you what happens when you mess with us!"

"Bring it!" Kefka challenged as they all ran to him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled but Kefka jumped to the side.

"Oh such fire...and yet, you missed!" He exclaimed. "Maybe I can douse that fire. Blizzaga!"

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as Kefka got hit but he just smirked.

"It'll take more than a simple laser to take THIS god down." He smirked. "Firaga!"

"Beep beep!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed, looking at Captain Falcon.

"Alright..." He picked him up. "GO GET HIM!" He yelled as he threw him to Kefka, pulling out his hammer and used Judgement on him. It was a nine.

"Oh, that tickled!" He chuckled and backhanded the 2D figure.

"PK...STARSTOOOOOOORM!" Ness and Lucas yelled, as Kefka faked a yawn.

"Boring!" He said and then attacked the two kids, then seeing Captain Falcon running to him with Pit as he had the Tiger Claws out. "Be frozen!"

They dodged the Blizzaga attack as Pit began slashing Kefka and then Captain Falcon jumped up. "FALCON...PUNCH!" He yelled as it connected to him.

"If your Falcon Punch is so powerful...then how come I wasn't blown away?" He asked as he sent those two away.

"Suwako, give me one of those spell cards!" Viridi requested as Suwako nodded as she threw one to her.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he used Ragnarock on it while Riku used Dark Firaga, Kairi used Strike Raid and Roxas using Sonic Blade.

"Native God: Seven Stones and Seven Trees!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Native God: Froggy Braves the Wind and Rain!" Suwako yelled, as all the spells connected.

"Mind if I rain on your parade? Heartless Angel!"

"O Swift Wind that dashes through the heavens! VERNIER!" Wendy yelled as she used it on Mario, Reimu, Gray, Natsu and Lucario.

"Oh, I feel pumped up!" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not done yet!" She told them. "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" She yelled, using it on the same people. "GO!" She yelled as the five of them went ahead and attacked Kefka. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" She yelled.

"Boring, boring, boring!" Kefka exclaimed, getting hit in the face by Lucario's Aura Sphere, an ice arrow from Gray, an Iron Fist from Natsu, multiple punches from Mario and danmaku from Reimu. "Forsaken!"

"MASTER SPARK!" Yuuka yelled as Kirby was doing the same thing, but Kefka quickly took them out and then Erza went into Purgatory Armor and ran to him with Luigi, Mega Man, Meta Knight, Snake, Sonic, X and Zero with her.

"Oh ho! Titania's bringing some friends along!" He exclaimed as Erza slashed him several times with Meta Knight and X, wimpy punches from Luigi, firing shots from Snake, and several spin dashes from the hedgehog. "And you call yourselves the Smashers!" He taunted. "Meteor!" He exclaimed as he knocked them all away.

"OPEN: GATE OF THE GOLDEB BU-"

"FIRE!" Kefka yelled, interrupting Lucy and hitting her in the face. "No cows are allowed in this battlefield!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT BLACK HOLES?!" Palutena yelled, firing a Black Hole at him and then fired a Mega Laser at him.

"Black holes and Mega Lasers?" Kefka raised an eyebrow. "Pfft, weak!" He exclaimed and then used Meteors on her.

"This doesn't make any sense, he should be weak by now!" Marisa exclaimed.

"No matter what we throw at him, he's still standing!" Mario said.

"Then let us handle it." Ike said as he, Marth and Roy ran to him and slashed him several times, but Kefka faked a yawn again and then knocked them away, then the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew got in front.

"The famed Scarlet Devil Mansion crew...let's see what you're made of!" Kefka smirked.

"BURIALLUSION: PHANTOMIC KILLER IN NIGHT MIST!" Sakuya yelled.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled.

"THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" Meiling yelled.

"METAL AND WATER SIGN: MERCURY POISON!" Patchouli yelled while Koakuma fired danmaku at him.

"DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" Remilia yelled.

"Oh how divine! How colorful!" Kefka exclaimed as all the attacks connected. "And yet...SO BORING!" He yelled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Flandre yelled.

"Is there NOTHING that can defeat these guys?!" Sakuya exclaimed. "This guy is a monster!"

"Oh you're too kind. Now..." Kefka smirked. "I have been charging up this move since the battle began." He said. "ULTIMA!" He yelled, as everyone screamed in pain and fell to the ground weakly.

"We g-got to do...something..." Marisa said as she weakly got up as everyone were either getting up or getting on one knee while looking at Kefka.

"You've been a great audience...and I am surprised that you are living through it all." He said, and then Dante shot him in the head. "...Nope, nothing."

"Seriously?" Dante growled in annoyance. "This guy is more than a monster..."

"This will kill you for sure!" He exclaimed. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of last words." A voice said as a gap opened up to reveal Yukari.

"Oh?"

"You are NOT going to kill everyone here." She said.

"You and what army?"

"This one." Yukari said as a lone man walked out of the gap, looking mighty pissed by the looks of it.

"G-Gildarts!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So, you thought it would be a good idea to kill my friends?" Gildarts glared at him. "You've got a death wish, pal. No one messes with Fairy Tail."

Kefka snickered and then laughed. "YOU? YOU BROUGHT THIS OLD MAN HERE?! WHAT GOOD WILL HE DO?!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you..." Yukari warned.

"Ha! Then let's see if he can withstand this!" He exclaimed, using Firaga on him, but Gildarts blocked it with his own arms.

"Hmph...that didn't hurt." He said as he began running to him.

"Oh you think you're so clever? Freeze!" Kefka exclaimed, using it right on Gildarts, but he just only shrugged it off. "METEOR! HEARTLESS ANGEL! TRINE!" It was no use as Gildarts was extremely close to him. "B-but that's...IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh shut up." Gildarts said as he punched Kefka...extremely hard. "You're done." He said as Kefka screamed in pain, and then exploded in light.

"No way..." Pit said as he got up. "One punch was all it took?!"

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"There's something I'm not understanding." Gildarts said as he walked back to the group. "And that's you." He said, pointing to Flandre.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He said. "There's something that bugs me. How come you didn't just aim your hand and clenched your fist at the guy to end it like five minutes ago?"

"Uh..." Flandre blinked. "I...uh...didn't think about it." She said awkwardly.

"You didn't think about it?" Gildarts asked.

"Right."

Gildarts sighed. "A mentally unstable vampire doesn't think about it... that's just great."

"Hey, no one's perfect!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's head back to the guild."

_Alternate scene #2_

"How come you didn't just end it all by just destroying him by clenching your fist?"

"I couldn't see Kefka's eye." She explained.

"Huh?" Pit looked at her weird. "That guy had two eyes, right on his face! That would've been easy for you to take him out!"

"I'm with the angel on this one." Natsu said.

"I think she meant a sweet spot..." Palutena said.

"Oh well." Gildarts said. "Let's head back to the guild."

_Alternate scene #3_

"How come you didn't use it?" Gildarts asked. "I mean, you could've destroyed him easily without any trouble."

Flandre sweatdropped. "Well um...I didn't use my power for a very long time so I just...forgot about it."

Gildarts facepalmed. "For the LOVE of..."

"What?"

"Never mind...let's head back to the guild for a celebration." He said.

_Alternate scene #4_

"If you had used your power, you would've saved a lot of health and energy from Kefka. So how come you didn't use it?"

Flandre blinked. "Uh..."

"What is it?"

"How in the HECK do you know about my power?" She asked...and cue an anime fall from everyone. "Seriously? How does he know? We just met the guy."

"Oh Flandre..." Reimu sighed. "You missed the whole point of that question..."

"And I thought Natsu was a knucklehead..." Gildarts muttered to himself. "Never mind...let's head to the guild."

* * *

**I thought about doing an alternate scene of the ending of The Wrath of Master Xehanort. I realized I pissed a lot of people off by using Pyrrhon and yes, I know...it was a stupid mistake. I should've done another Touhou character instead.**

**However, as I told the idea to LunaticOver'9000'Lord, he suggested that I do Gildarts and then added to do multiple alternate endings when Gildarts asks Flandre a very important question. So, there you go!**


End file.
